Cardcaptor Sakura And The Future
by UranusLuvAnimes
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran two years later meet a dangerous enemy who claims that he came from the future. Will Sakura and Syaoran survive? Read to find out!
1. Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two Years Later

"Where am I?" wonders a girl with short light brown hair. Surrounding her is pitch black when suddenly, "I've been waiting for you, Kinomoto-san" and balls of black energy started shooting at her….

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kinomoto Sakura woke up with a scream finding herself face to face with a plush toy that is yellow-orange in colour. "Are you okay, Sakura? Did you just had a bad dream?"Keroberos asked. "Argh! How many times did I tell you not to wake me up like that?" " You were screaming your head off so I woke you up and this is the thanks I get from you?" said Kero-chan as she nicknamed him. "By the way, what did you dream about? Knowing you, it might be a promotional dream. Who knows anyway? There still might be danger lurking in Japan." Sakura frowned and said " I don't know about that but I need to get ready, it's the first day of school this year." With that, she quickly dressed and combed her hair and went down to the dining room yelling to Kero-chan not to eat any sweets while she's not at home. "Oh, right…" sighed Kero-chan and started playing video games.

It's been two years. Two years since she jumped off the broken path into Syaoran's arms crying "I love you!" Sakura is now a sixteen-year-old teenage girl studying in Tomoeda Middle School. Despite being young, the whole school (including the teachers and staff) knew of the relationship between her and Syaoran who manage to persuade his mother to let him stay in Japan with Sakura (though he will go back to Hong Kong to visit his family sometimes) Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered the times she and Syaoran went shopping and dating together.

"Now, now, I wonder what the monster is doing by stamping so loud in the middle of the bright sunny morning?" a long dawdling voice came from the dining room breaking Sakura's thoughts. "Onii-chan! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a monster?" "With feet that size, hard not to," came her reply. Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's big brother is now currently working at a restaurant near their house. He had just graduated from high school last year. He knew of Kero and Yue and also of Sakura's being the mistress of the Clow Cards (though they are Sakura Cards now), so did their father, but they were sworn to secrecy, as if anyone finds out, Sakura might find herself in front of the scientists or even worse inside cage in the zoo performing to other people her magic.

After gobbling up her pancakes, Sakura put on her rollerskates and went on high speed, looking forward to her first day in school this year.


	2. On The Way to School

**Chapter 2: On The Way To School**

Sakura hummed as she walked (more like roller skating) to her school. Unlike Tomoeda Elementary, Tomoeda Middle School is quite far away from her house. There were many times she wished that her big brother and Yukito can accompany her to school. As they are working, she didn't want to bother them. _"I wonder what Syaoran-kun is doing now, after all, he promised me that he will meet me early at school today." thought Sakura._

Sakura was too engrossed with her thoughts that she did not notice a person following behind her. "My, my, what is a beautiful little girl doing by walking alone with no one to accompany her? She might get kidnapped without anyone noticing." Sakura whirled around and found herself face-to-face with a man with dark skin. Before she can utter a word, the man grabbed her around the wrist and started dragging her to a creepy looking mansion at her far corner. "What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!" screamed Sakura. "You are following me, pretty little cherry blossom." snarled the man. Sakura started to scream and tried to tug away.

"Keep quiet or you wish you were dead." snapped the man with annoyance. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen." A voice came out of nowhere. Sakura blinked, she knew that voice anywhere. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as the man searched wildly for the mysterious person. "Don't you have ears, can't you tell where my voice is, you bastard?" the voice came again. Meanwhile, Sakura tried to sense Syaoran's aura (something she didn't do in two years already) when she realised something. _"Syaoran-kun's aura… is above me…." _

Sakura looked up and there she saw Syaoran, as handsome as ever, standing on a branch on the tree. The man saw Sakura looking up and so he followed her gaze. The moment he saw Syaoran he let a cry while Syaoran said angrily "Let go of my girlfriend now!" The man let go of Sakura's hand and came running towards the tree. In a flash of lightning, Syaoran leapt from the tree to the ground behind the man. The man whirled around to find Syaoran behind him instead. The man was about to hit Syaoran when Syaoran held up a hand. "Fight me or go." he said. The man let out a snarl and rushed towards Syaoran as he muttered _"I guess you chose fight."_ With that, Syaoran sank to his Chinese Kung Fu style and started duelling with the man. While watching the fight, Sakura sat in a safe place and started to daydream again. _"Syaoran-kun looks so hot when he is fighting…" _she thought.

A snap broke Sakura out of her thoughts and she saw the man who staggered backwards from Syaoran holding his hand which seems to be bleeding. The man glared at the couple, "I will be back." He said. With that, he ran away and vanished in thin air. "What the-?" Sakura exclaimed. "How could he vanish in thin air just like that? Is he magic?" " I don't care." snapped Syaoran. "Are you alright?" he asked in a gentler tone. "I'm fine." Replied Sakura. "Come on now, or we will be late to school. I wonder who will be our class teacher?"

"Hopefully the teacher is as kind as you."

"Syaoran! Don't embarrass me!"

"As modest as usual, my little cherry blossom."

And there they are, bickering all the way to school.


	3. A New Teacher, And A new Student

**Chapter 3: A New Teacher, And A New Student**

"Ohaiyo." said both Sakura and Syaoran as they entered the class. "Ohaiyo." chorused some of the students in class. At that moment, Daidoji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend rushed to Sakura's side. "Sakura-chan, I've made a new costume for you to wear, can you let me film you wearing the costume tonight?" said Tomoyo. Sakura groaned. Yes, Tomoyo is the same Tomoyo after two years. She never got bored of making costumes for Sakura and filming her in it though nothing happened in the past two years.

Before Sakura can answer, the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their seats and kept quiet. Just then, a beautiful woman walked in. Several students gasped, so did Sakura and Tomoyo, though Syaoran just glared at the woman. "Hello students, I'm Kaho Mizuki, you class teacher. Some of you might have known me already, as I've taught them in Tomoeda Elementary before." introduced the teacher.

"This year we are having a transfer student, he came from England, I think some of you might know him, come in, Eriol." A boy with blue hair and glasses stepped into the classroom. Sakura's eyes widened but Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he muttered "Hiiragizawa…" Eriol smiled at the class and said, "Hello, everyone. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, please to meet you." Girls goggled at him (probably because he is cute) while boys rolled their eyes.

"Eriol, please take the seat behind Daidoji Tomoyo." When Eriol took his seat, he whispered to Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo, "Meet me at the penguin park after school with Yue and Cerberos." With that, he started to make notes Mizuki-sensei wrote on the blackboard.

"Okay, you better have an excuse of why you are here again, and it has to be a good one too, Hiiragizawa." snarled Syaoran as he, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue and Kero entered the park stopping only to see Eriol accompanied by Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Miss Mizuki. For once, Eriol ignored him and turned to Sakura asking, "Have you felt any strange presence in Japan lately, Sakura?" Sakura looked taken aback, "No, though I have had a strange dream last night. Why? Is something bad going to happen?" Eriol frowned. "I'm pretty sure I felt something enter Japan when I was in England.""Now are you going to tell us what is going to happen or we better get going." said Syaoran, getting fed up.

" Nothing, but I suggest that you all keep your eyes open for any danger. Syaoran, I trust you will take care of her. Cerberos, I think you better hide in her bag at school in case anything happens. Miss Mizuki and I will also help as I have a feeling that the enemy might be more powerful than us. You all can go now." As they left the park, they bumped into Touya on the way. Touya narrowed his eyes as he still did not approve of the 'brat' as he called Syaoran being with his sister.

Unaware to all of them (including Eriol), a dark figure was hiding in bush spying on them. "So that's the past of Kinomoto… and the guy Eriol they called is the reincarnation Clow Reed. Interesting…. Kurosuke!" A man with dark skin appeared. "What do you want, my lord." The dark figure's eyes narrowed. " I want you kidnap that the girl again in a week's time, this time I want you to do it successfully or you will get it!" "Yes, my lord." With that the man with dark skin disappeared.


	4. Encounter With The First Enemy

**Chapter 4: Encounter with the First Enemy**

It was a bright sunny morning when—

"Hoeee!" an ear-splitting shriek broke through the air, scaring off several birds outside the window. "Let me guess, late again, Sakura?" Kero-chan said. "Don't mind about that first. Mirror!" A girl resembling Sakura stepped out of the mirror conjured by the Sakura Card.

"What do you want me to do, Mistress?" she said. "How many times did I tell you not to call me mistress!" snapped Sakura. "It makes me feel so old and - Argh! Never mind, help me tie my hair while I wear my clothes." Mirror smiled, "Yes, Sakura." She then started working with Sakura's hair. Sakura grinned, "Arigatou, Mirror-san!" With that, she went down the stairs, put on her roller skates, and rushed to school.

"Ohaiyo…" said Sakura happily as she entered the class. Her classmates smiled, they always like the happy-go-lucky Sakura that has an ability to cheer somebody up without knowing it. Suddenly, Sakura stopped. "What happened?" asked Tomoyo, watching her best friend anxiously. "I….felt a strange presence just now, right outside the window." said Sakura while looking outside the window. "Anyway, let's don't mind that now, it's PE time!"

Kurosuke was watching Sakura outside the window, determined to find out of the girl's weak point before he can kidnap the girl.

Sakura was twirling a baton, successfully catching it every time she threw it into the air. "Sakura is so good…" said Tomoyo in awe. Just then, Sakura's thoughts wandered, thinking about the presence she felt before. "Ouch!" the baton dropped on Sakura's head, creating a bump on her head, as it did many times before when she was daydreaming. "Hoe….."

"Bring…." The school bell rang, and many students came pouring out of the school. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol walked to the penguin park to discuss the presence Sakura felt earlier that morning. Unfortunately, Tomoyo cannot join them as she got singing class (This was actually good news for Sakura as she doesn't enjoy Tomoyo filming her every second).

Before they can start discussing the matter, balls of black energy came out of nowhere started shooting towards Sakura. "Suiryuu Shourai!" Syaoran shouted as a wall of water surrounded Sakura preventing the black balls from hurting her. Sakura smiled, she knew her boyfriend will do anything to save her harm. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" she said as she took out her key and flung it to the air. "Key that hides the power of stars, reveal your true self before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release!" The key lengthened itself to a staff with a star shape end. "Create a shield that protects us from harm, Shield!" cried Sakura while hitting a card. An invisible shield formed itself around Sakura and her friends while Eriol summoned his staff to help out too.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself to us!" shouted Syaoran angrily. Instead of a reply, more black energy balls came out and hurled themselves towards the gang. Thanks to Shields's help, Sakura and her friends weren't harmed. "I didn't know you were this powerful, Sakura-chan, master said that it would be easy kidnapping you, he says it will be easier killing your past self than your future self." A dark shadow appeared. "Who are you? Why do you want to kill Sakura? And who is this master?" said Syaoran getting angrier every second. "Oops, I didn't give my name, so forgetful of me." came a sarcastic reply.

"Kurosuke is my name, I came from the future with my master and gang with an intention to kill the past of Kinomoto Sakura. The future Sakura is too powerful for us to kill, along with her husband,-" Kurosuke nodded to Syaoran's direction. "In the future, nearly everyone has a bit of magic, while Sakura and that bitch are the rulers of the land. My master, also known as the Dark Lord along with my gang and I decided to kill the past Sakura, go back to the future and claim our rightful place. This place, Tomoeda is Clow Land in the future." The man smiled, "It is my pleasure to serve the Dark Lord and take you all to him to let him finish you off." Without warning, black lightning shot out of his hand towards the trio. "Give us wings for we could not fly, Fly!" cried Sakura as she, Eriol and Syaoran sprouted wings on their backs and dodged the attack.

"I didn't know you can do that." said Syaoran, impressed. "She's getting better everytime I see her." smiled Eriol as he dodged another attack. He pointed his staff towards Kurosuke and sent a red beam at him. Kurosuke was concentrating on Sakura too much that he didn't see the beam. The beam hurt him thus creating a small burn on his arm. "You!" he growled, sending more attacks to the trio. "Shoot the enemy until he is badly injured, Shot! Arrow!" said Sakura. While the cards are attacking Kurosuke, she asked, "You were the one that tried to kidnap me yesterday, right?" Kurosuke was fighting without ease. "Yes, it was me. As I was unsuccessful in kidnapping you that time, the Dark Lord punished me greatly, that's why I'm determined to kidnap you within a week." He said, sending a boomerang at her.

"Argh! Where is Kero-chan and Yue-san at this time." groaned Sakura as she deflected another attack. "I thought I asked Cerberus to keep an eye on you?" frowned Eriol. "Yeah, but you know Kero-chan, he probably wandered out of my bag due to the smell of pudding or something…" replied Sakura. "Become chains that bind, Windy!" she cried as Windy bound Kurosuke making him injure himself. As Kurosuke freed himself, he glared at the trio. "I'll be back." He said as he vanished in thin air.

Silently, the trio walked. "Sakura, you better watch out, we don't know when he will strike again, we might not be there for you every time." said Eriol as they approached the bench to take their bags. Sakura flung open her bag and there was Kero, sleeping comfortably in her bag. There was a silent moment, then—"KERO-CHAN/CERBERUS!" cried Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. "What? Is there an earthquake? Somebody attack? Or is there pudding for me?" said Kero as he woke up looking frantically everywhere expecting pudding to come. "You were sleeping all this time? When you were supposed to be fighting? You realy fail as Sakura's guardian. No wonder Sakura treats Yue better than you, Cerberus." said Eriol, shaking his head. "What?! Even a guardian needs a sleep, okay? And I thought you all capable of looking yourselves." "YOU ARE MY GUARDIAN, AREN'T GUARDIANS SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER THEIR MASTERS OR MISTRESS AT ALL TIMES!" roared Sakura surprising Eriol and Syaoran. "Okay, Okay, I make sure of this next time." said Kero sheepishly.

Then, the trio walked silently back home.


	5. New Cards

**Chapter 5: New Cards**

A wonderful Saturday morning, Kero was trying to wake Sakura up for the twentieth time that day. "Wake up, Sakura. Oi, wake up!" Sakura just gave a little soft grunt and continued having sweet dreams. "I guess I have to do it the hard way…" sighed Kero. He flew out of the room and came back a minute later with a bucket full of cold water. With a pant (for the bucket of water is heavy for Kero), Kero flung the cold water towards Sakura. Sleepy-head Sakura woke up with a yelp as the cold water drenched her bed sheets. Meanwhile, Kero flew out of the door to hide. Sakura took a minute to figure out why her bed is wet then –

"KERO-CHAN!" the house trembled as Sakura shouted angrily as Kero was punished not to eat any desert for a whole week.

After punishing Kero, Sakura did her chores as quickly as she could and went to Tomoyo's house as they promised on Thursday night to have a sleepover at Tomoyo's house. Sakura hummed happily as she skate all her way to her best friend's house.

Sakura rang the bell when she reached Tomoyo's house. To her surprise, it was not Tomoyo who opened the door but Syaoran. She did not know that Tomoyo invited Syaoran along with Eriol. After being served tea by Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, they sat down to discuss the happenings on Tuesday night. "Aww….. I wish I could be there to film you at that moment, you probably look very kawaii,"cried Tomoyo interrupting the conversation, then she frowned, "That reminds me, why did you not invite me to follow you all? I have plenty of new costumes to let Sakura and Li-kun wear, you know." Everyone sweat dropped.

"And so," Eriol finally said in the end of the conversation. "In order to defeat the Dark Lord, or whatever his name is, Sakura, ready to make new cards?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Make new cards?"

"Yes."

And so, the new training began as Eriol taught Sakura how to make new cards (Syaoran watched beside jealously). Three hours passed and –

"By the power of the stars, I, Sakura, command thee, create a new card before me. Whip!" cried Sakura. A Sakura Card appeared before them with a picture of a whip on it. "If you don't mind me asking, why Whip?" asked Syaoran, utterly confused. "I want to use an attack card on Kurosuke if he strikes again." replied Sakura. "Want to try it out now, Sakura-chan?" said Eriol while using his staff to conjure a dummy out of thin air. Sakura nodded and threw the Whip up in the air and cried, "Strike at the dummy, Whip!" Whip hurled itself at the dummy and began whipping. Unfortunately, Whip accidentally swiped at Syaoran who was daydreaming and did not noticed Whip swiping at him. He yelping in pain as Whip created a slash on his shoulder.

Looking at the slash on Syaoran's shoulder gave Sakura another inspiration. "By the power of stars, I, Sakura, command thee, create a new card before me. Heal!" A Sakura Card appeared with a nurse holding a medical case. Then, Sakura threw the card and shouted, "Heal the wound on Syaoran-kun's shoulder, Heal!" The slash on Syaoran's shoulder healed. Finally, she returned the Whip and the Heal back to their original forms. Eriol clapped his hands, "Good job, Sakura-chan! You created two cards in one day, though I suggest that if we are going to use the Whip on Kurosuke, we shouldn't stay close to him." He then announced to have a good time at Tomoyo's place since they promised to have a sleepover, not a training session (Tomoyo wasn't very happy with this as she had been filming Sakura throughout the training deciding to name the film 'Sakura And Her First Training Session'), so they played and had fun. Before going to bed, they told each other ghost stories (Sakura did mind but she is the one who wants to tell).

It was midnight when everyone decided to sleep. "Goodnight, everyone." said Eriol, as he climbed into his camp bed which was placed beside Tomoyo's bed. "Goodnight." chorused Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura and they went to sleep.


	6. Kurosuke Strikes again

**Chapter 6: Kurosuke Strikes Again**

"_This place again…" said Sakura to herself. "But where is this place?" Surrounding Sakura is darkness. "Welcome, Sakura-chan, to my cosy home." A familiar voice said. "Kurosuke? Your home? What are you planning?" She got no reply, instead, balls of dark energy and poison arrows started shooting towards her…._

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!" Tomoyo said while gently trying to wake Sakura up. Sakura had been twitching and murmuring in her sleep. Beside Tomoyo is a very worried Syaoran, he had woken up early to practise his martial arts, Sakura was looking fine then. He had finished practising and had gone back to wake the others up as they wanted to go shopping when he saw Sakura twitching in her sleep. Her face was pale and she kept murmuring "Help!" In seconds, Syaoran managed to wake Eriol and Tomoyo up and they were now trying calm Sakura down while also trying to wake her up.

Eriol suddenly got a brainwave as he summoned his staff. He raised his staff and a voice came out of it, "Hey monster, wake up will you, your snoring sounds like a pig's grunting!" Unmistakably, it was Touya, Sakura's brother. Syaoran was about to tell Eriol off when Sakura started murmuring, "Kero, don't pour water on me, I will be up in a minute." Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, grinning away. Eriol raised his staff again, this time water pouring out of it towards Sakura's face. "AH!" Sakura woke up with a jump. She blinked, then—"You guys!" she roared. Syaoran immediately apologized.

Sakura was still in a bad mood at breakfast. She was so angry that she forgot about the dream she had. When Eriol asked her about the dream, she blinked, "What dream? Oh, that was nothing." She went on eating her cornflakes. Eriol was about to protest when Syaoran glared at him, he decided to keep quiet.

"Syaoran-kun, look at this plush, isn't it cute?" cried Sakura at the shopping mall. She did not seem to be in a bad mood anymore. "Yes, it is." replied Syaoran. Then, he went to the counter and bought her the plush. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend, "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan told me there's a new shop called Love & Sweet in the mall, want to check it out?" Tomoyo asked. "Sounds like my kind of stuff, okay, then." said Sakura.

"Wow, look at all the stuff around here!" said Sakura once they reached the shop. "This is wonderful." Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other. They can sense a dark presence in the shop. "I must be thinking too much." They thought to themselves. The shop sells everything. Tomoyo was looking at the pretty costumes and digital cameras in one corner. Sakura busied herself admiring the beautiful brooches. Eriol was reading a book called "Stories From All Over The World" while Syaoran is comparing the fake toy swords the shop sells with his own sword.

Without warning, the lights of the shop went out. "Syaoran!" called Sakura, there was no reply. Syaoran was shocked too. So was Eriol, but not Tomoyo. In fact, she is still looking at the costumes and brooches. Surrounding Sakura is pitch black, _"This again…"_ she thought. "Wait a minute, this is… Kurosuke!" "Well done, Sakura-chan."a familiar voice came. "You manage to figure out who is behind this. Welcome to my cosy home." "Where is Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun?" she demanded. "Well, I can answer you truthfully. Your boyfriend and Clow is doing a little whoopsadaisy." Kurosuke said. "Clow? What do you mean?" She got no answer, for Kurosuke disappeared. Instead, poison arrows and balls of dark energy started shooting towards her.

**Syaoran's POV**

The lights are back on. I could not see Sakura and Hiiragizawa anywhere. Surrounding me are swords of all kinds. Before I can do anything, one of the swords hurled itself at me. I dodged out of the way. "Enjoying yourself?" A voice said. I growled, I recognised that voice, it is Kurosuke's. "Where is Sakura?" I asked as I pulled out my own sword and started fight of the blow one of the swords gave me.

"Your girlfriend asked me the same thing. I can say she is fighting of the magic I put around her. Clow is like you, except thet he is fighting off books, not swords. But I can ensure that if you and Clow get out, you can save your little girlfriend."

I groaned. But I believe Kurosuke, he is not the type of person that lies. I dodged another attack and sent a blow at the swords. "Ouch!" One of the swords strike me on the shoulder, leaving a rather deep gash on it.

**Eriol's POV**

I'm in a room without a door. There are books floating around me. Suddenly, a book opened and a plant like creature came out of it. I summoned my staff and sent a beam at the book which immediately closed with the plant like with it. "I can tell you that each book is more powerful than the next." A voice suddenly said, letting me jump out of my skin. "Kurosuke?" I asked. "Yes, I will also tell you that your friends are also playing a game." he said. "One is duelling with swords and the other with magic." I felt my heart drop. "What about Tomoyo-chan?" I asked. "I see, your girlfriend, is she? She is unharmed, since she got no magic powers, so don't worry about her." Another book opened, this time an army came out. "Argh! Sakura, wait for me." I thought as I fought against the army.

**Back to Nomal POV**

"Key that hides the power of stars, reveal your true self before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, Release!" Sakura cried as she summoned her staff. "Shield!" A pinkish shield formed around Sakura, blocking the shoots that were targeting her. "I'm back, Sakura-chan." Kurosuke said. "Ready to fight me?" "Yes." Said Sakura in a firm tone so that Kurosuke won't think she is scared. Taking some cards from her pocket, she threw them in the air. "Attack, Arrow, Shot, Whip!" The cards changed and hurled their shoots towards Kurosuke who easily deflected them, except Whip. Sakura had used the Fly card to get out of the way. Whip is attacking without mercy. There was a few times Whip managed to whip Kurosuke. There is a large gash on Kurosuke's leg, two on both of his shoulders. "ARGH!" Whip had managed to cut Kurosuke on the breast. Kurosuke lay dying on the spot. Sakura look at Kurosuke with pity. "Heal the enemy, Heal!" Once Kurosuke was healed, he glared at Sakura and asked "Why?"

"Because I'm not the person who kills."

Kurosuke bowed, "You always amaze me, I'll take away the spell and go back to the future though I warn you that the Dark Lord has many plans. He may now discover that I betrayed him. Many of his servants will stand in your way. Farewell and good luck." With that, he gave Sakura a wave and vanished in thin air.

**Syaoran's and Eriol POV**

We were fighting against the sword and books when suddenly they disappeared. We heard a sound behind us and spun around weapons raised, instead, standing in front of us was a weary but happy Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Sakura told Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran about the incident earlier. Tomoyo's jaw was open as she couldn't believe they left her out of this. Eriol and Syaoran were amazed that Kurosuke went back to the future without handing Sakura in to the Dark Lord. They then decided to go home as it was rather late already and will discuss the matter the next day after school.

"Goodbye." said Sakura.

"Goodbye." chorused the others.

**Eriol's POV**

While walking home, I wondered what Kurosuke meant by saying Tomoyo is my girlfriend. True, I have feelings for her, but does it mean I love her? I remembered feeling relieved when Kurosuke said that he did not hurt her, but is that the feelings of love? Troubled, I went back to my mansion, longing for Ruby to prepare a delicious dinner for me.


	7. A Sick Day For Sakura

**Chapter 7: A Sick Day for Sakura**

"_This place... why does it look so familiar?" wondered Sakura. Around her is a large building while standing in front of her is a statue. This statue in particular, looked strangely too familiar too her._

Sakura felt hot. In fact, she felt really hot. She tried to get up but failed to. Feeling sick, she continued to lie down on bed and sleep.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" cried Kero an hour later. "Do you know that it is now ten o'clock in the morning? You are really late for school!" Sakura murmured faintly trying to get up while feeling unbearably hot all the time. "Sakura?" Kero asked again while feeling her forehead. "Sakura, you have a fever!" he exclaimed. "I better get some help." He flew off to find Touya. Five minutes later, Kero arrived with Touya. Touya immediately went to his younger sister's side and touched her forehead. He then took her temperature. "She's having quite a high fever." He remarked.

An hour later and Sakura is lying on her bed feeling a bit better since she just had her medicine. She was about to go to sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. A minute later, her room door opened and in came Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol followed by a very angry Touya who seemed to disapprove of Syaoran visiting Sakura. "Sakura, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo looking very anxious. Sakura smiled faintly, "I'm alright, Tomoyo-chan. There's no need to make a fuss about my fever." "Of course there is to worry, your temperature, for your information monster, is now 41 Celsius!" snapped Touya. To change the subject, Eriol said, "Anyway Sakura, we came here to help you. We have maths homework today, you would not want to struggle with Algebra when you are sick, would you?" Sakura smiled, "Arigato, everyone!"

The Dark Lord lurks under Sakura's window, _"So she is now sick."_ He thought. _"Better to strike now because I don't know when she will get well. I can't use Kurosuke that double-crosser… one day he will pay."_ He thought for a while then, "Demelza!" A woman appeared. She had fair skin and stunning blue eyes. You will think she is a beautiful girl if you don't hear her voice. "How may I serve you, my lord?" she asked in oily voice. "Kill that girl in five days' time and bring her to me, I want proof!" "May I ask which girl?" she asked. The Dark Lord looked at her, "Of course I want the girl with light brown hair, she is the future Sakura, why would I want the other girl?" "Yes my lord" she said before she disappeared in thin air.


	8. The Message

**Chapter 8: The Message**

Sakura is still sick. She hasn't attended school for three days. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran visited her every day to help her keep up with her studies. Sakura is now asleep with a tired looking Syaoran sitting beside her. Tomoyo had gone to her music class and Eriol is reading a book at the corner.

Two hours later and Tomoyo burst into Sakura's room crying "Sakura-chan!" Syaoran, who was sleeping as he was too tired, jerked awake. Sakura too woke up from her sleep. "What's the matter?" asked Eriol, still reading his book. "Look!" cried Tomoyo pointing towards the window. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol looked out of the window. All they saw was a large tree. "What's so cool about a tree?" asked Syaoran, very puzzled. "Look closer!" cried Tomoyo again. They looked again. It was not a windy day that day. When they stuck their heads out of the window, they felt as if they were locked into a storeroom. They looked the tree again. All they saw was the tree's branches swaying wildly and some letters written on the tree. Syaoran was ready to tell Tomoyo off when, "Wait a minute, Li-kun." said Eriol. "Letters written on the tree trunk? Branches swaying wildly when there's no wind?" they ran out of the house to have a closer look (Sakura being carried by Syaoran). On the tree they read:

_Walk to this tree at 10 o'clock. _

_Wait there a something will happen. _

_If you don't disobey, you'll suffer!_

_Orders from the Dark Lord._

"Just ignore it." said Syaoran after reading the message. "Sakura is still sick, she is not strong enough to face the Dark Lord." "Wait a minute," said Eriol slowly looking at his watch. "Isn't it 10 o'clock now?" Horror-stricken, they stared, wide-eyed at each other. Slowly, their surroundings changed. _"Wait a minute,"_ Sakura thought. _"I have been here before…"_ "Why are we here?" asked Syaoran, equally puzzled. "This place… isn't it Tomoeda Elementary?"

There was a silence, and…

To be continued,


	9. Unexpected Power

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Power**

There was a silence and suddenly, a gust of water shot towards them. With a shriek, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol dived out the way. Sakura being sick was a bit too late, the water wetted her legs and she slipped and fell. "Argh!" she cried in pain as she fell. "Sakura!" Syaoran cried as he rushed forward to her. A blur came by and the next second, Syaoranwas on the floor, blood flowing from his left leg , which was struck by something made oddly from water. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed as she saw her love one in pain. She felt ashamed not to help him as she too, is in pain. Eriol was about to summon his staff when something went by, as fast as lightning. With quick hands, Eriol caught the thing in his hands, causing him to have a little wound in his right hand. The thing was an arrow surrounded by water. Slowly as everyone watched, the arrow disappeared and the water fell to ground.

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura suddenly. Tomoyo turned around, only to find another gust of water shooting towards her. "Ah!" shrieked Tomoyo, hands in front of her, trying to shield herself. "Tomoyo-chan/Daidoji!" cried Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran. There was a flash of light and everyone closed their eyes. Once they open their eye, they met a sight that let their jaws drop open. There stood Tomoyo on the ground with eyes shut tightly. She was gripping a short staff tightly. The staff had an ice tip. In front of her on the ground shot an icelike shield, turning the water that tried to harm Tomoyo into ice. For a few minutes, nothing happened.

Demelza had attacked Sakura as asked to. She stood in a far distance, letting her magic do everything. When she saw the flash of light and Tomoyo holding the ice staff, she gaped and let her magic stop. Then, she disappeared to find the Dark Lord to tell him the interesting yet shocking news she got.

"Has the attacks stop?" asked Sakura timidly as Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. Eriol scratched his head with his left hand, as it was not bleeding. "I think so." he replied. There was silence for a few minutes, then Tomoyo asked "What is this thing? It is not a staff. And why am I holding it?" Eriol who was healing Syaoran's wounds stood up, "If I'm not mistaken…" he said slowly. "That is an ice wand. Legend says it used to belong to the ice princess. But, most people say it's just a story. And how Tomoyo-chan got hold of it, I don't know."

"Eriol-kun," Sakura said. "Can you tell us about the legend? For all we know, it might be true." At this part Eriol frowned. "I do not know about the legend." He said. "But I do have the book at home. Why don't we go to my mansion to read it?"

"Tomorrow," Sakura said. "It's already midnight. We need to go to school tomorrow."

"We?" Syaoran asked. "You are going too?" Sakura smiled, "Hai!" Without another word, Syaoran bent down and picked Sakura up. "Then I'll carry you all the way home." He said while cradling Sakura in his arms. Sakura smiled and fell asleep. Eriol then helped Tomoyo change her wand into a necklace with an ice gem. Finally, the four best friends walked home.


	10. Legend of the Ice Princess

**Chapter 10: Legend of the Ice Princess**

In the darkness of an old mansion, the Dark Lord stands with his faithful follower, Demelza talking. "So that girl is an ice princess?" he asked. "She is, but isn't it a legend?" said Demelza. "I'm not sure about it, and I never heard about the legend before." replied the Dark Lord. "My Lord, although I too never heard of the legend, why don't you use your magic to check on that girl? I heard that Clow Reed has the book of the legend in his house." suggested Demelza. "Good idea, Demelza."

"Bring…" the school bell rang. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol met up at the school gate. Together, they walked to Eriol's mansion, unaware that they were being watched by magic. After being served snacks by Nakuru, they went to Eriol's large library, which was bigger than Sakura's house . Casually, Eriol went to one of the bookshelves and took a book. "Self-confidence." He said as Tomoyo opened her mouth to ask him how he just took the book of the shelves without looking for it. Everyone sat around Eriol as he opened "The Legend of the Ice Princess" and began to read out loud.

"He's starting to read, My Lord, he's starting!" cried Demelza excitedly. 'I know, I know, now quiet." said the Dark Lord just as excitedly.

"Long time ago, there lived an ice princess who ruled over the ice land." said Eriol while reading. "She was a very powerful being. It was known that she was born with a tiara made of ice on her head. Surprisingly, the ice doesn't melt no matter how hot the surroundings is. She was also clutching an ice wand when she was born. Though the princess was powerful, she only uses her magic for justice. After the princess lived a ripe old age, she announced to the people of the ice land that when she died, her tiara and wand will remain hidden, appearing to a person a century later who will be worthy to be the heir of the ice princess in the ice land. She also told the people that the magic book of ice and music which she created herself will also appear before the heir. Before she died, she sang some songs to the people, for the princess had a beautiful voice and can sing marvellously. Her songs, which are just as magic as her wand can hypnotize people. Though its more than a century now, no one has yet obtained the ice princess items." Eriol looked up from the book. "It seems that we now found the heir to the ice princess." "Talk about it," said Sakura. "The ice princess really sounds like Tomoyo, good in singing." "But…"said Tomoyo sounding puzzled. "They say there's a tiara and book, how come I only have the wand?" Everyone looked at each other, each thinking of the same question.

"Interesting…" said the Dark Lord in the old mansion. "Demelza! Do anything to stop the girl from obtaining the tiara and book, if she does, we will be doomed, understand?" Demelza squirmed, "Yes, my Lord." she said uneasily.


	11. Obtaining of the Magic Book of Music,,,,

**Chapter 11: Obtaining of the Magic Book of Music and Ice**

"Sakura! I thought you promised the gaki to a date today? Not that I mind you missing the date!" screamed Kero early in the morning. "What! Hoee…" cried Sakura as she got up. Kero sighed, at the mention of gaki, or rather Syaoran, Sakura will always wake up. She would rather be late for school, but not for a date, especially Syaoran's date. It's the summer holidays, Syaoran had invited Sakura to a date. Sakura smiled as she remembered Syaoran blushing furiously as he asked her to a date last Saturday. "Hello? Earth to Sakura? You better be quick, or you'll miss the date." warned Kero. Just then, the doorbell rang. Sakura hurried to open the door and – "Sakura-chan!" the door opened to reveal Tomoyo. "I brought over some clothes for you to wear on Li-kun's date! Then I can film some awesome films on you, Sakura-chan!" Sakura immediately sweat dropped.

15 minutes later,

"You look gorgeous, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I didn't know that after two years of not making costumes for you, I can still make perfect ones!" "What about me, eh, Tomoyo-chan?" whined Kero. "Have you made a costume for me too?" Tomoyo grinned, "Of course I have!" she exclaimed. She put her hand into the large plastic bag and drew out a miniature suit, completed with a bow tie and a fake rose sewed over the little pocket. Kero immediately changed into the suit. "How do I look?" he asked. "Kawaii!" shrieked Tomoyo. "Now please excuse me, I need to deliver costumes for Li-kun and Eriol-kun!" "Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun gets one too?" asked Sakura incredulously as she watched Tomoyo get out of her room. "I thought this is my date?"

Another 15 minutes later,

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the shopping mall. "I still don't understand why Hiragizawa and you need to wear those clothes anyway," grumbled Syaoran to Tomoyo. "And this is my date with Sakura, I don't understand why you two must tag along." Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Why, to see the couple's date, of course!" he exclaimed. "You think that Tomoyo-chan will miss filming Sakura's date? You think I as your ancestor will miss my cute little descendant's date?" he said as they stood onto the escalator. Syaoran immediately closed his eyes. "What did you say?" he growled. "Have your mum ever told you to be more polite to your elders, cute little descendent?" joked Eriol as he watched Syaoran bottle up his anger. "Hiragizawa, I warn you." Syaoran growled again. "What now, my cute little descendent?" said Eriol and received a jab at his ribs by Sakura. "Oof! What was that for?" he exclaimed. Sakura glared at him, "Have you got no heart?" she asked. "You know Syaoran is afraid of heights and you are teasing him when we are on an escalator!" Eriol immediately shut up, "Wait, you are afraid of heights?" he asked Syaoran as he snickered, a bit. He received no reply, instead, everything went black.

"What did you do?" asked Sakura timidly to Eriol. "I did not do anything!" protested Eriol. "Then why did the lights went out?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran didn't say anything, his eyes still closed, and because he wasn't there anymore. The lights flickered on, Sakura immediately noticed three things. One, Syaoran wasn't with them anymore. Two, they weren't on the escalator. Three, the escalator is floating. "Sakura!" Sakura jerked her head. She knew that voice, "Syaoran-kun!" she called. A faint "Help me!" could be heard. "Syaoran-kun!" she called again receiving no reply.

xXxXxXx

Demelza had got tired of lurking in the dark, she cast a spell immediately after Sakura said that Syaoran is afraid of heights. She transported Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo to the ground and is now making the escalator float in the air with Syaoran on the tip. Little did she know that she is giving Tomoyo a big help.

xXxXxXx

"Key that hides the power of stars, reveal your true self before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" cried Sakura as her pendant became the Star Staff. "Give me wings so I can fly. Fly!" Wings sprouted from Sakura's back, she flew to Syaoran. But the higher she got, the higher the escalator went. "Don't make me," a voice suddenly said behind her. Sakura turned to find a stunningly pretty woman standing on the second floor hand rails. "Who are you?" Sakura demanded. "Let me see, my name is Demelza. Faithful servant of the Dark Lord. And it was I who attacked you the last time." The escalator jerked and Syaoran swung off it, and there hung Syaoran, clutching on the rails for dear life. "Syaoran-kun!" She turned, "Stop it at once!" she cried, but Demelza was not there. "Li-kun!" Sakura turned again to find Tomoyo running up a flight of stairs made of ice, with her ice wand in her hand. Together, both girls helped Syaoran on to the stairs who just turned into a slide. But once Syaoran touched the ice made slide, it disappeared and both Tomoyo and Syaoran fell. Sakura immediately grabbed Tomoyo and flew to the ground. "Float!" she cried as she put Tomoyo on the ground. A large balloon appeared, with Syaoran on top. Once on the ground, Float disappeared leaving Syaoran lying on the ground. "All you all right, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly as she returned her staff to a pendant. Syaoran said nothing, instead he vomited, all over Eriol! Tomoyo and Sakura burst into laughter. "Serves you right, Eriol-kun" laughed Tomoyo at the disgusted looking Eriol. "Both for teasing Syaoran-kun and not helping us just now," added Sakura. Syaoran fainted on the spot after mumbling something that sounds like "this is certainly not my date". "Poor Syaoran-kun," said Sakura. "Never mind, we can have another date next week." There was flash of light, a book appeared in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at the book, "The Magic Book of Music and Ice" she read. The three looked at each other. "One down, one more to go," said Sakura.


	12. Eriol Realizes

**Chapter 12: Eriol Realizes**

It's eight o'clock at night. Syaoran lay on a bed with Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol beside him. They were in Sakura's house. Sakura had insisted that Syaoran is 'unwell' and needs rest, so she had Syaoran in her house under her care. Touya was very disapproved of this and Syaoran keeps saying he's alright. But Sakura was all "Wei is not here to take care of you, I'm your girlfriend, it's my responsibility." In the end, she was "forced" to use Sleep on Syaoran and use Float to bring him to her house. Technically, they, meaning Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura are _looking after_ Syaoran, which is so not. Currently, they are casually talking about typically _nothing_. "Do I look pretty?" "Naw…" (Just an example…XD)

After a few silent moments, Tomoyo asked, "Sakura, can you help train me with my powers?" she pointed at the book. Sakura looked at the book, she saw the topic that Tomoyo is pointing at, "How To Summon Ice Golems". Sakura stared, "Err, Tomoyo-chan isn't this a much higher level magic to do?" Tomoyo grinned, "I'm just reading this topic, we will start from the basics." Sakura breathed with relief. "I don't know how to train Tomoyo-chan, I think it's better to stall for a while until I think of what to do…" thought Sakura to herself. "Tomoyo-chan, why don't we just read the texts first, I don't understand all this this ice land thingies," she said.

Eriol sat at a corner reading a book, laughing when Sakura said "ice land thingies". He looked over his book and the first thing he saw is Tomoyo. Looking at her reminded him of what Kurosuke told him when he was fighting the books. True, he was thinking that Tomoyo is growing prettier over these days, but did that meant he loves her? Never in his Clow time did he fall in love in anyone, though he had people falling in love in him. He blushed at what he was thinking and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Tomoyo looking at him. "Hiragizawa-kun, are you having a fever? You are red in face!" she said to him. "I'm all right," he said, still blushing furiously.

Thirty minutes had passed, Sakura had long given up the idea of stalling and is now _training _Tomoyo, not having a successful job of it. "Ice ground!" Tomoyo cried as she summoned a floor of ice. The floor immediately was covered with ice. "Yatta! I did it!" she cried happily jumping up and down. Sakura breathe with relief, she had no idea that training people will be so hard. Eriol shivered, having ice in the room will change the room temperature, the room is now cold enough to be in ice land. "Ah!" an ear-splitting shriek broke the silent moment as Tomoyo slipped on the ice, because she was jumping up and down too happily on the ice. Without hesitation, Eriol stood up and grabbed her. Grey and violet eyes (I don't know what colour is Tomoyo's eyes, it's been a long time since I watched CCS) immediately looked at each other. After goodness know how long- "Oh! I'm so sorry!" cried Tomoyo, jumping out of Eriol's arms. Eriol blushed and looked away while Sakura used Erase to erase the ice ground away. "I think that's enough for today, it's already eleven o'clock, we can meet up again tomorrow. By that time, maybe Syaoran-kun is better," she said. Both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and left the house. Tomoyo's bodyguards were already outside the house, after getting into the car, Tomoyo left for her house, or more to say, her mansion.

Eriol walked along the path to his mansion. He thought about Tomoyo. He liked those violet eyes of hers. _"She's so hot!" _he thought. It seemed that the time he spent with her before were nothing, for it's the first time he noticed that she stunningly beautiful. Needless to say, Eriol Hiragizawa, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed is in love. Not in any ordinary girl, but Tomoyo Daidouji, heir to the ice princess.


	13. A New Weopon and Death of Demelza

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I have started secondary school and it had been a disaster. Homework every day! I try to update whenever I can, but if my teacher catches me not doing my homework, I will get detention, and that isn't going to help me write my fanfics…

**Chapter 13: A New Weapon, and Death of Demelza**

Sakura dozed. It has been some time since Demelza attacked. Mizuki-sensei stood in front of the class, but Sakura did not seem to listen. She is too busy thinking about the happenings lately. "Demelza is so hard to defeat…." she thought. "If only I have a weapon to defeat her…..." A bright light surrounded Sakura's cupped hands, when it was gone; there on her palm lay a bracelet. It was pink and orange in colour. Sakura stared at it, not knowing what to do. "Kinomoto, please answer the question," Sakura didn't answer. "Kinomoto?" a figure appeared in front of her. "Eh?" Sakura looked up. Mizuki-sensei stood in front of her. "Dozing off again, Kinomoto?" she said. "Hoee…"

(^,^)

"Bring….." Scholl had finally ended. Tomoyo left for music class, leaving Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura behind. The trio set off to Sakura's house, they had decided to stick together in case Demelza strikes again. Unfortunately, they forgot that Tomoyo has powers too…

(^,^)

**In Tomoyo's music class**

"nee aishitara dare mo ga

konna kodoku inaru no?

nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi

dakishimeteru no?

nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame

kitto…"

Tomoyo's sweet voice came flowing out while Demelza is waiting for a chance to strike.

"kimi o kimi o aishiteru

kokoro de mitsumeteiru

kimi o kimi o shinjiteru

samui yoru mo"

Demelza got closer to Tomoyo and Tomoyo, who had been trained by Eriol to sense auras, had sensed her. She stopped singing. "Why did you stop?" her teacher asked. But Tomoyo did not reply, she stood still, waiting for the attack. Demelza took it as an opportunity and attacked. She sent a shoot of water towards Tomoyo. It broke the window instead. In an instant, Tomoyo whipped out her necklace. Demelza stood firmly on the ground as she swung from the branch onto the floor. Tomoyo transformed her necklace into her ice wand and started deflecting Demelza's attacks.

"Eternal blizzard!" she cried when Demelza faltered for a moment. Instantly, a strong icy cold wind blew up. Tomoyo created a shield to protect her teacher, whose jaw was dropped open, from Demelza's attacks and also from the blizzard.

(^,^)

**In Sakura's house**

Sakura sat up. "Tomoyo's in danger!" she cried.

Eriol's stomach lurched, "I can't believe we forgot her!" he said.

"Let us go to her now!" said Syaoran. They made for the door. Sakura stopped. "Wait a minute…" she said. She took out her necklace and turn it into her staff. "By the power of the stars, I, Sakura, command thee, create a new card before me. Teleport!" she cried. "Teleport! Bring us to Tomoyo!" she cried again as she hit the card.

(^,^)

Tomoyo's music class

Demalza is getting stronger and stronger. Tomoyo could not hold her off. "Where is Sakura when I need her?" thought Tomoyo.

There was flash of light. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol appeared. "Finally!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "I was wondering what took you so long."

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura as she summoned Shield to block Demelza'a attack.

Sakura looked at her bracelet. What could it do? "Release!" she said. The bracelet did nothing. "I summon you!" still nothing. "I, Kinomoto Sakura, your mistress summon you!" silence. 'What the hell is this bracelet for!" Sakura cried, frustrated.

A shoot came towards her. Sakura dodged while crying "Help!" the bracelet shone. There was a flash of light. A pink sphere appeared in Sakura's hands and a bead from the bracelet is gone.

Sakura stared at it. She then hurled the sphere towards Demelza…

"Boom!" there was a bomb sound and Demelza no longer stood. Her body lay in a mangled heap. Minutes later, they began to melt into water.

"Disgusting," said Eriol, breaking the silence.

"What was that?" asked Tomoyo looking at Sakura's bracelet.

A sound made them jump. It was Tomoyo's teacher. Sakura immediately pulled out the Erase card and made it erase the teacher's memory.

"It's a tiring day, let go," Syaoran finally said. There's a flash of light and a voice said, "You have won again, but you won't win the next round…"

(^,^)

Author's note: By the way, the song that Tomoyo sang is the opening theme song of Vision of Escaflowne, also one of my favourite animes. In case you watch Inazuma eleven, you may have noticed that I used "Ice Ground" in the last chapter and "Eternal Blizzard" in this chapter. I have no ideas on what powers Tomoyo should use so I just Fubuki's hissatsu moves.. My next update will take some time, hope you all can wait!


End file.
